Automatic needle apparatus and devices are known in the art. One example of such a needle device is embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,901,382 and 8,328,765, both entitled “Automatic Needle Device” and are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The entirety of such U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,901,382 and 8,328,765 are incorporated herein by reference. This application is also related to U.S. Design application Ser. No. 29/471,756, filed Nov. 5, 2013, entitled “Automatic Needle Device”, the entirety of which application is herein incorporated by reference.
A concern with the use of such needle devices is that the needle be made to exit from the device housing and be deployed in a safe condition, and then have the needle guard deployed to cover the needle and essentially become locked therein so that the needle is not able to be re-deployed for the sake of preventing contamination and potential injury to the user or any other person by being “stuck” with the needle again.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a simple needle device which is easily deployable and cannot be re-deployed. It is to this that the present invention is directed.